<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Empty Bottle of Sake by Going_Feral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132743">Half Empty Bottle of Sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_Feral/pseuds/Going_Feral'>Going_Feral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Very short im sorry, just some good old fashioned fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_Feral/pseuds/Going_Feral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift to a good friend, I don't usually write these two but I hope I did them justice.</p><p>Short fluff, Japans groceries spill out, England helps him pick them up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half Empty Bottle of Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueleader12/gifts">blueleader12</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just one more task.</p><p> </p><p>That's what Kiku had told himself all day.</p><p> </p><p>Just one more paper, just one more phone call, and now, just one more bag.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the winter groceries were placed upon the counter, ready for Kiku’s annual shut-in, and one final paper bag sat in the trunk of the car. Stepping behind his red Daihatsu he lifted the almost overflowing bag into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He began his trek through the snow-covered walkway, it needed shoveling he noted, but that could wait till tomorrow. What he didn’t note however was the spilled sake that began to soak the bottom of the bag. That was until the contents found their way through the bottom and into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>Just my luck, he thought as he sighed and began to bend down and pick things up. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear that’s quite unfortunate”, an unfamiliar voice shocked Kiku as he looked up. Standing in a yard across from his was a man. He was his neighbor, a gentleman that Kiku saw only occasionally when he had to leave the house, but Kiku never knew him more than that.</p><p> </p><p>The man was attractive, blond hair, green eyes, and was perhaps a good four or five inches taller than Kiku. His voice was lower than his as well, and his soft British accent suited him nicely. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” the blonde said, making his way over, “allow me to help.” It was so straight forward, Kiku had no clue how to respond until his neighbor was already beginning to grab some of the scattered groceries off the ground. </p><p>“Oh no sir it’s fine!’’ Kiku protested, quickly standing up to face the man the best he could “I-I can handle this, I wouldn’t want to interfere with your day!” he continued, obviously flustered, and quite frankly embarrassed, by how long it took him to comprehend the situation. Though instead of any response Kiku prepared for, the man simply giggled.</p><p> </p><p> “Haha, no no I’m happy to help,” he said. Looking up, the Brit reached out his hand, “I don’t think we’ve ever formally met, my names Arthur.” </p><p> </p><p>Slightly relieved, Kiku extended his hand in response, “Kiku, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The two men shook hands and continued to pick up all the items</p><p> </p><p>“Well Kiku” Arthur began, “the good news is that the snow kept anything from breaking, the bad news is” he lifted the half-empty bottle of sake, “you may be out of this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>